Red Head
by Hempo
Summary: Elle aimait l'argent, il aimait le pouvoir. Elle manipulait les autres pour arriver à ses fins, lui les écrasait sans se soucier de leurs rêves. Diamétralement opposés mais pourtant si proche. Il n'est donc pas étonnant qu'ils eurent finit par se rencontrer. Que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.
1. Chapter 1

Red Head

ou l'histoire de deux têtes brûlées.

_Elle aimait l'argent, il aimait le pouvoir._

_Elle manipulait les autres pour arriver à ses fins, lui les écrasait sans se soucier de leurs rêves._

_Tous deux égoïstes et intéressés, l'un se démarquait par sa force et l'autre par sa ruse. _

_Diamétralement opposés mais pourtant si proche. Il n'est donc pas étonnant qu'ils eurent finit par se rencontrer._

_Que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire._

C'est après Punk Hazard que tout commença.

Kid venait juste de se débarrasser de l'un de ses tout nouveaux collaborateurs, son estimé navigateur. Si, à la base, Kid n'avait pas besoin de navigateur, il avait vite compris que dans le Nouveau Monde, en avoir un était indispensable : la mer devenait imprévisible et nombre de tempêtes surgissaient sans crier gare.

Ainsi, Kid avait engagée un certain Spook qui se qualifiait lui même de cartographe et navigateur émérite, un homme très modeste en somme. Mais cela différait de la réalité : il avait souvent mené Kid et son équipage dans des tempêtes coûteuses en hommes.

En plus de cela, l'homme niait toujours son implication dans les différents drames, même lorsque des nuages noires se regroupaient en masses à l'horizon ou quand l'aiguille du log pose s'affolait étrangement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment une bonne vue pour un navigateur.

D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela qu'il ne vit pas arriver le poing d'Eustass. Poing qui causa sa mort .

Ce dernier ne supportait plus l'incompétence de son camarade et avait décidé de s'en débarrasser. Cependant, le capitaine avait commis une grave erreur : après avoir cogné l'homme, il avait jeté son corps à la mer sans lui retirer son log-pose.

Et sans log-pose, il était juste impossible de naviguer dans le Nouveau Monde.

Heureusement pour Eustass, la providence lui sourit : lors d'une escale, il avait croisé Nami qui elle, était une navigatrice qui jouissait d'une excellente réputation que ce soit pour ses formes avantageuses ou ses compétences et qui en plus, avait un log-pose.

C'était une occasion à ne pas manquer.

Mais il regrettait déjà son choix : cela faisait deux heures qu'elle criait et cela, sans interruption.. Il pensait sérieusement à la bâillonner.

" Relâche-moi ! Sale porc ! Fais-moi descendre !" s'emportait-elle.

Kid portait Nami sur son épaule, la baladant comme un sac à patates.

"Tu veux pas la fermer plutôt ?"

Kid n'en pouvait plus, il était excédé et avait sérieusement envie de la jeter à la mer, comme son prédécesseur.

" Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?" lui cracha-t-elle tandis qu'il prenait sa tête dans ses mains, désespéré.

Dieu que cette femme l'épuisait. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? C'était décidé : si jamais il trouvait quelqu'un d'autre capable de naviguer dans ce bordel qu'était le Nouveau Monde, il la jetterait à la mer.

Il l'amena à sa cellule. Il était hors de question de lui donner une cabine car sinon, elle se croirait tout permis. Il fallait l'éduquer le mieux possible dès le départ, histoire qu'elle ne prenne pas de mauvaise habitude.

"Bonne fin d'après-midi." dit-il en la laissant tomber au sol. En guise d'au revoir, il fit tinter les clés, satisfait de pouvoir enfin la quitter.

Si Nami en avait eu la possibilité, elle l'aurait giflé : personne dans ce monde n'était autorisé à la narguer, surtout si c'était un odieux pirate imbu de lui-même.

Elle se jeta sur la porte, réclamant sa liberté.

"Ouvre moi !"

Elle tambourinait, criait, elle ne s'arrêterait que si on lui ouvrait. Elle savait que cela marcherait : la méthode avait déjà fait ses preuves. Cela prenait certes du temps mais en se montrant suffisamment patiente et en persévérant, elle sapait la patience de ses geôliers. Et elle ne manquerait pas de réussir ici aussi. Cependant, cela se fit plus tôt que prévu et

les poings de Nami, qui continuaient à faire connaissance avec la porte, finirent sur un torse. Un torse qui appartenait à un homme casqué.

Ne pas voir son visage la perturbait grandement, car ainsi ce serait plus dur de le manipuler puisque la manipulation réside dans l'art de s'adapter aux réactions de l'autre et d'agir en conséquence. Elle allait devoir sortir le grand jeu pour parvenir à son but.

"Je.. je ne s-supporte pas les pièces fermées.." commença-t-elle, incarnant le parfait stéréotype de la jeune fille frêle innocente.

En général, les hommes succombaient car cela réveillait leurs instincts de mâles protecteurs. Mais Killer, lui, sembla rester de marbre. Peut-être que les moeurs avait changé..

Il lâcha un simple " Et ?", ne succombant visiblement pas à la tentative de charme de Nami. Mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, continuant son numéro :

" Et je pensais pouvoir aller ailleurs. Il fait assez froid ici et je ne suis pas trop rassurée.." fit-elle en papillonnant des cils.

Killer, de son côté, était dubitatif : depuis quand un prisonnier faisait la loi ?

Mais il ne supporterait pas longtemps ses cris. Il n'était pas très patient.

"On peut laisser la porte ouverte si tu veux."

Sa déclaration lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il n'avait pas été attendri ? Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Au pire, elle pourra toujours faire racler les chaînes qui étaient au sol, cela finirait de les achever.

lll

Elle avait finalement pu avoir accès à autre chose que les geôles mais était toujours isolée : elle était seule dans un mini-salon alors qu'elle entendait un brouhaha infernal provenir d'une autre pièce du salon. La décoration était plutôt luxueuse, dans le style baroque : il y avait deux larges fauteuils et un confortable divan disposés tous trois autour d'une console en bois d'orme au centre de la pièce et une cheminé vers l'ouest. Elle devina que cette pièce n'était pas destinée à tous, au grand maximum, quatre-cinq personnes devaient y aller vu le nombre de sièges.

Nami était tranquillement en train de lire un livre, réfléchissant aux possibilités qu'elle avait de quitter le navire car ne connaissant pas celui-ci, elle n'était pas familière à l'agencement des pièces. De ce fait, si elle s'enfuyait, chaque pièce était un danger potentiel.

Il fallait que l'un des membres de l'équipage lui fasse une petite visite d'intégration, auquel cas elle pourrait trouver un mini sous-marin, ou même une simple barque avec une voile !

Mais cela semblait peu probable car l'équipage de Kid n'avait pas très accueillant : en plus de Kid et Killer, il y avait deux espèces de ramollos du bulbe et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient l'air un tant soit peu manipulable à son grand désarroi. En plus, Kid lui avait confisqué son Clima-Tact.

Elle réfléchit à deux-trois stratégies pour fuir le bateau mais aucune ne semblait pertinente car dépendant toutes d'une seule et même variable : Kid.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sache ce qu'il faisait de ses journées et s'il appréciait la routine parce que sinon, elle pouvait abandonner tous ses projets d'escapade. Projets qu'elle abandonna pour le moment pour reprendre sa lecture.

Cependant, une ombre immense obscurcit son champ de vision, attirant son attention.

"Bouge ton cul la rousse.

Voilà quelqu'un qu'elle aurait préféré évité décidément. Mais il n'était pas question de céder à son caprice : il y avait beaucoup de sièges inoccupés et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait choisi le plus grand et le plus beau qu'il la dégagerait.

- Non, dit cette dernière, remuant la tête.

Alors qu'il était planté devant elle, il se gratta les cheveux, l'air hésitant.

Nami l'observa, intriguée : elle ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait de cette manière.

- J'irais sur le fauteuil en face alors.

Nami eut un sourire satisfait. Elle savait qu'elle exerçait une emprise inconditionnelle sur nombre d'hommes, mais que ce soit le cas avec Eustass "Captain" Kid était non seulement des plus surprenants mais aussi des plus plaisants.

Seulement, Nami n'était visiblement pas la seule à être douée en comédie.

- Je déconne, pousse toi.

Son ton avait changé du tout au tout et il la surplombait à nouveau de toute sa hauteur.

Nami cligna trois fois des yeux, attendant qu'il se déplace. Mais s'il était resté immobile les deux premières fois, ce fut différent lors du troisième et dernier clignement puisque s'il se laissa tomber sur elle. Nami n'avait pas eu le temps de se décaler, surprise l'énorme masse qui chuter vers elle.

- T'es complètement malade ou quoi ?! vociféra Nami, coincée contre l'accoudoir.

Eustass l'ignora, s'installant confortablement. Il prit plus de place qu'il n'en avait déjà, poussant Nami pourtant déjà proche de l'asphyxie.

- J'ai pas de place !

Elle s'égosillait, le repoussant : il l'écrasait et elle était littéralement comprimée contre les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Elle faisait tout pour gagner de la place, gigotant comme pas possible.

- Arrête de bouger, grogna-t-il en écartant ses jambes.

Nami se retrouva ainsi sur les genoux du pirate, pouvant donc se lever comme lui fit si justement remarquer le Capitaine. À la place, Nami s'avachit sur lui, prenant ses aises : elle était là avant, il était hors de question qu'elle parte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ? dit-il, sèchement.

Kid n'aimait pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Il avait horreur que les gens soient trop familiers avec lui et préférait largement qu'il le craigne. Mais Nami ne semblait pas le comprendre puisque, visiblement, elle le prenait pour une chaise longue.

- Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais te lever_ pas t'allonger_.

Le ton d'Eustass était devenu sec.

- Ha bon ? J'avais cru pourtant.

Nami avait penché sa tête en arrière, lui souriant.

Mais Kid n'avait aucune envie de jouer. Il se redressa donc, faisant tomber Nami au sol.

Elle se massa les fesses endolories à cause de la chute et remarqua le bras flambant neuf d'Eustass. Celui-ci intercepta son regard et laissa un petit _"Tchh"_ s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Dire qu'il était venu pour se détendre avant sa réunion.

lll

Il était parti rejoindre Apoo et Hawkins, il avait à négocier avec eux mais tous trois étaient incapables de s'entendre : l'un était un idiot surexcité et l'autre un diseur de bonne aventure.

Que des emmerdeurs en fait.

Mais par chance, Killer participaient aux négociations. Il n'avait pas trop le choix car sans lui, elles étaient impossibles, tournant à l'anarchie.

De toute manière, c'était également lui qui lui avait suggéré de s'allier à eux et Killer était la seule personne qu'Eustass acceptait d'écouter.

Cependant, cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il attendait Killer. Et le temps était long : lui et les deux autres Supernovae ne cessaient de se fixer, prêts à toute éventualité.

Kid n'était pas quelqu'un de bien patient et de ce fait, il commencer déjà à s'énerver. En plus, sa journée avait été suffisamment éprouvante.

Et alors que celui-ci pensait à la personne à l'origine de son malheur, son second apparut dans l'entrebaillure de la porte, l'air un peu gêné :

" Kid..

- Lâche moi !" cria une voix, coupant alors la parole au blond.

Kid vit Killer tourner sa tête vers la droite, soit derrière la porte, il était embarassé.

Le roux était en train de comprendre, il eut envie de balancer la table à laquelle il était assis, de se lever et d'aller engueuler cette idiote. A la place, il serra les dents. Il fulminait, elle était en train de l'humilier.

" Aujourd'hui ne semble pas être un jour faste pour les négociations."

Kid avait tourné la tête vers Hawkins qui semblait s'amuser avec ses cartes. Décidément, il était entouré d'incapables. Même s'allier à cet imbécile de Law aurait été plus constructif !

Mais au moins, pour le moment, Scratchman s'était tu. Cela réconforta légèrement Kid, qui n'aurait pas été en mesure de supporter ses stupidités. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était bien silencieux, Kid jeta un coup d'oeil dans sa direction et vit sa chaise était vide.. Non.. Ne lui dites pas que..

" C'est ta petite amie Kid ?

Si.. Il était allé à l'entrebâillure de la porte, vérifier qui semblait occupé tant d'attention de la part du roux. Kid manqua d'exploser, pensant que c'était un complot : ils s'étaient tous entendus pour l'emmerder !

Eustass éclata, se retenant de l'insulter :

- Retourne t'asseoir et ne te mêle pas de ça !

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte, poussant violemment Apoo. Il lança un regard noir à Nami, attrapa son poignet et quitta la pièce, claquant la porte avec hargne.

" On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?! tonna-t-il.

Nami n'osa pas répondre. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui au point de perdre sa langue mais elle n'était pas complément idiote, il n'y avait rien à gagner à l'énerver davantage.

- Réponds !"

Dans l'autre pièce, on entendait tout ce qu'il se passait : Hawkins écoutait distraitement tandis qu'Apoo avait l'oreille collé à la porte. Killer, de son côté, prenait sa têt, entre ses mains, désespéré de la tournure des évènements.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Eustass faisait comprendre à Nami qu'elle avait intérêt à dégager et à rester tranquillement dans une cabine, n'en bougeant que s'il en donnait l'ordre. Elle l'avait suffisamment agacé comme cela et c'était hors de question qu'elle recommence.

Il attendit de la voir acquiescer pour rentrer dans la salle, victorieux :

" Et si nous reprenions là où nous en étions ?"

__**† † †˙**

La réunion était finie, Kid semblait aller beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il avait remis Nami à sa place.

" Tu sembles de meilleure humeur.. remarqua Killer.

En même temps, ce n'était pas très dur à remarquer. Il avait été infernal toute la journée, maltraitant les hommes qu'ils venaient d'engager pour défaire Big Mom et criant sur tous les toits qu'il était entouré d'incapables. Il était bien plus calme maintenant.

Les paroles de Killer lui remémorèrent sa petite conversation avec Nami et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois.

Killer en devina l'origine et en profita pour glisser une petite remarque.

- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup je trouve, avoua-t-il devant l'incompréhension de son capitaine qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir, il n'était nullement comparable à une fillette seulement capable de crier et d'agacer les autres.

Le blond s'expliqua :

- Hé bien.. Vous faites tout pour arriver à vos fins. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait d'ailleurs.

A ce moment-là, Kid comprit qu'elle n'avait pas attendu sagement dans sa cabine. Elle avait simulé la peur pour mieux le convaincre de partir. La garce !

Mais où irait-elle ? Elle ne connaissait pas l'île et de toute manière, cela ne la mènerait pas à grand chose. Rester sur une île déserte seule et surtout dans le Nouveau Monde n'était pas la chose la plus intéressante qui soit. Cependant, aux yeux de Kid, Nami était suffisamment stupide pour le faire.

- Killer, regarde dans les cabines et dis moi si tu la trouves, je regarderais dans les autres salles.

Aussitôt, Killer s'attela à la tâche qui lui avait été confié, il revint quelques minutes plus tard, secouant la tête.

- Tu ne l'as pas trouvé ?" demanda Eustass, irrité .

Il détestait que les choses lui échappe. En plus, l'escargophone avait disparu.

Mais il avait son Clima-Tact et sans cela, elle n'aurait pas de quoi se défendre.

Le jeu du chat et la souris allait commencer.


	2. Chapter 2

Red Head

ou l'histoire de deux têtes brûlées.

_Elle aimait l'argent, il aimait le pouvoir._

_Elle manipulait les autres pour arriver à ses fins, lui les écrasait sans se soucier de leurs rêves._

_Tous deux égoïstes et intéressés, l'un se démarquait par sa force et l'autre par sa ruse. _

_Diamétralement opposés mais pourtant si proche. Il n'est donc pas étonnant qu'ils eurent finit par se rencontrer._

_Que ce soit pour le meilleur ou pour le pire._

Nami courait, elle avait le sentiment que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds.

L'adrénaline la prenait et son souffle devenait court. Elle n'osait pas regarder derrière elle.

Avaient-ils remarqué son départ ? Elle espérait que non. Autrement, les choses se compliqueraient légèrement.

Si jamais elle avait eu son Clima-Tact, elle aurait été tellement plus confiante ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'avait qu'un escargophone. Contacter son équipage était son seul salut et il faudra qu'elle se débrouille seule le temps qu'ils arrivent.

Soudainement, un bruit se fit entendre : elle n'avait pas pensé aux bêtes sauvages. Une sorte de ronflement s'élevait d'un buisson et vu la taille de la chose, la bête ne devait pas être très grande et par conséquent, pas très dangereuse. Il valait tout de même mieux la neutraliser pendant son sommeil : Nami pouvait la réveiller en courant et se faire courser par une bestiole étrange n'était pas des plus discrets.

La rousse saisit donc un bout de bois, s'approcha du fourré et asséna un grand coup !

« Aïe ! »

Zoro ?

« Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il se massa la tête, un peu hébété.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as réveillé ? Je faisais une sieste..

Un ange passa. Nami était excédée, il la fatiguait déjà : pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que dormir au milieu de nulle part était particulièrement idiot ?

- Tu vois bien qu'on est pas sur le bateau ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?!

Son manque de réaction agaça encore plus Nami qui tenait fermement le bâton dans sa main, résistant à l'envie de le frapper.

- Les autres ne sont pas là ? Je pensais qu'on faisait une pause pour recharger ton truc, expliqua-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

- Le Log-pose ? Non ! Il est plein !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ?

Nami soupira d'exaspération, s'apprêtant à tout lui expliquer quand elle entendit le battement des ailes d'oiseaux volant à travers les arbres, fuyant à pleine vitesse.

Cela n'avait rien de naturel.. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait du les effrayer. Et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être que Kid.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche ! Elle avait perdu trop de temps en papotant et Kid avait remarqué son absence !

Elle reprit sa course. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Zorro, lui, était toujours assis.

- Magne-toi ! Tu vois pas qu'il se passe quelque chose ?!

Il les leva et la rejoint, courant négligemment malgré l'ampleur de la situation.

Il était vraiment long à la détente.

- Eustass Kid est à mes trousses. Nous ferions mieux de nous cacher.

Zoro sembla comprendre et acquiesça.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était sur l'île et à force de chercher le Sunny, il avait fini par découvrir un peu l'île :vers le Nord, il y avait une petite grotte dissimulée par de nombreux arbres et buissons. Là-bas, ils seraient à l'abri, elle était vraiment dure à trouver et il le savait : il était tombé dessus par le plus grand des hasards, cherchant à rejoindre la plage. Le nombre d'animaux l'avaient d'ailleurs étonné.

Il prit les devants, indiquant la route à suivre.

Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais la présence de Zoro la rassurait grandement. Un homme, un vrai ! Et puis, bien qu'il soit un peu bête, il ne la mettrait pas en danger. Malgré leurs fréquentes disputes, il était souvent celui qui lui sauvait la vie.

Un petit sourire orna ses lèvres : peut-être qu'ils pourraient s'échapper, en attendant, elle devait lui faire confiance.

Elle se laissa donc guider par Zoro mais un sentiment étrange l'envahit au fur et à mesure qu'ils couraient, n'étaient-il pas déjà passés ici ?

Elle se stoppa et quitta son compagnon du regard, regardant derrière elle l'espace d'un instant.

« Zoro, tu es sûr qu'on est sur le bon chemin ?»

Ce dernier s'arrêta à son tour, se grattant le crâne, hésitant.

« J'ai du louper un embranchement. Attends moi là, je reviens.»

Nami soupira. Zorro ne changerait décidément jamais. Cependant, il semblait avoir saisi la situation, ce qui était plutôt rare.

Elle se demanda comment il avait fait pour atterrir ici, cet homme avait un véritable don pour se perdre. C'était presque comparable à la malédiction de Luffy : un pirate ne pouvant s'aventurer dans la mer.

Le temps commença à être long, Zorro aurait déjà du revenir. Aussi, Nami s'aventura hors du petit sentier qu'ils suivaient et rejoint le chemin emprunté par le sabreur quelques minutes auparavant, s'attendant à le voir endormi.

Cependant, il n'était pas là.

Un long frisson parcourut son échine. Comment Zoro avait-il pu disparaître comme ça ?

Elle compter rebrousser chemin quand elle entendit des drôles de bruits derrière elle. Des bruits métalliques.

_Clonk._

Elle se retourna lentement, redoutant le pire.

Kid était là, face à elle.

« Bouh»

Nami se figea, les pupilles dilatée par la peur. Il l'avait retrouvé bien plus vite que prévu.

Étrangement, il ne sembla pas en colère mais heureux.. ?

Ses lèvres s'étaient étirés en un sourire cruel qui s'élargissait à mesure qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

« Alors cette escapade, sympathique ?»

_Ne pas répondre._

« Je suis sûr que tu t'es bien amusée.»

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Mais comme il s'était mis à sa hauteur, elle voyait ses lèvres bouger et cela n'était pas des plus rassurants. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait la transperçait, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

« Moi, je me demandais ce que j'allais faire de toi..

Il s'était détourné et ouvrait puis refermait sa main métallique comme s'il évaluait la situation. Nami ne bougeait toujours pas, terrifiée.

Le temps commença à se couvrir, les nuages se rapprochant les uns des autres, grisonnant.

-.. mais, tu m'as apporté le parfait moyen de te punir.»

Il brandit son bras vers le ciel et un éclair déchira le ciel. Il commença à pleuvoir. A travers le flash de l'éclair, Nami vit un corps suspendu dans les airs.

« Zoro !»

Zoro était étranglé par un objet métallique que Kid maintenait dans les airs. Le samouraï essayait se libérer tant bien que mal.

« Relâche-le !»

Nami s'était agrippée au bras d'Eustass dans une vaine tentative de faire diminuer la pression exercée sur son ami. Elle s'évertuait à faire baisser son bras mais l'homme l'ignorait, resserrant son étreinte sur Zoro. Piquée au vif, elle hurla et tempêta contre Eustass.

« Relâche-le, c'est un ordre !»

L'attention que le capitaine portait à Zoro fut relayé à Nami et il prit soudain conscience qu'elle frappait de son bras manière répétée. Brutalement, il baissa son bras.

Zoro tomba au sol, n'étant plus soutenu dans les airs.

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance aux yeux du Capitaine Kid. Des débris se rassemblèrent autour de l'homme, sa colère grondait.

« Un ordre ?»

Nami, qui était tombée à terre quand Kid avait abaissé son bras, recula. Des résidus d'objets métalliques s'élevèrent dans les airs, rejoignant les débris amassés autour de l'homme. Ils dansaient et ondulaient dans les airs.

L'atmosphère était de plus en plus insoutenable.

« Qui crois-tu être pour me donner des ordres ?»

Nami ne répondit pas. Elle en était incapable.

Eustass Kid la terrifiait et elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir pris au sérieux.

L'homme s'avança, les objets gravitant autour de lui.

Il n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part, continuant sa tirade.

« Pourquoi crois-tu être encore en vie ? Parce que je t'apprécie ? Parce que tu es de bonne compagnie ? Non.»

Son ton était sans appel. Les objets tournoyaient autour de lui de plus en plus violemment, prenant un rythme effréné. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Nami.

« Tu n'es qu'un objet.» asséna-t-il.

Brusquement, les objets fusèrent vers Nami, prenant la forme d'une lance.

Elle crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée, son cœur se stoppa l'espace d'un instant.

Leur course s'arrêta soudainement. Nami était toujours sous le choc, la bouche ouverte et le corps crispé par l'effroi.

Kid la regardait froidement.

Le Den Den Mushi sonna, faisant retomber la tension. Kid jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Nami, sachant pertinemment que c'était elle qui l'avait.

« Répond.» ordonna-t-il.

Nami s'attela à la tâche immédiatement et bien que son rythme de cardiaque se soit ralentit, elle était toujours apeurée.

C'est paniquée qu'elle décrocha :

« Oii ! Nami ? »

C'était son capitaine ! Il avait reçu son appel et la joignait mais au mauvais moment.. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Eustass. Il valait mieux que Luffy ne soit pas impliqué pour le moment. Cet homme était bien trop dangereux.

Elle voulait mettre fin à l'appel, mais comment ? Elle ne pouvait pas prétexter une erreur téléphonique, c'était bien trop simple.

C'était pourtant sa seule solution.

« Je crois que vous vous êtes trompés, bredouilla-t-elle, il n'y a personne de ce nom ici..»

Elle s'était efforcée de ne pas regarder Eustass, sinon, il comprendrait son manège.

Et cela ne devait absolument pas arriver.

« Ne raccroche pas. »

Son ton était glacial. Nami ne pouvait désobéir.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Nami était incapable de répondre, la gorge sèche, elle essayait de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortait.

Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent. Elle ne savait que faire.. Elle était prise au piège.

_Lorsque nous sommes vivants, la mort n'est pas. Lorsque la mort est là, nous ne sommes plus. Dès lors, dans la mort que crains-tu exactement ?_

D'où venait ces mots ? Où les avait-elle entendus ?

Cependant, ils lui redonnèrent du courage.

Elle tiendrait tête à Eustass Captain Kid quoi qu'il en coûte et sauverait Zoro à tout prix. Jamais plus elle ne s'inclinerait. Et il avait intérêt à y être préparé.

Bon, le chapitre est carrément court !

Désolé..

Alors la petite phrase vient d'Épicure pour ceux qui se demandent :)

(Et elle l'entend dans sa tête.)

Bref.

La suite devrait venir plus vite : je n'avais pas vraiment accès à mon ordinateur ces 2dernières semaines.

J'espère que ca vous a plu !


	3. Chapter 3

Red Head

ou l'histoire de deux têtes brûlées.

* * *

Eustass Kid se saisit de l'escargophone, laissant ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire cruel. Le Den Den Mushi crépitait et alors qu'il le rapprochait de son oreille, son visage se vêtit d'une douce folie. Il resta un moment fixé à l'appareil fixé écoutant Luffy s'égosiller.

- Mugiwara.

Un calme soudain. Monkey D. Luffy avait compris qu'il n'avait plus affaire à sa cartographe mais à quelqu'un d'un tout autre calibre. Après tout, Eustass avait une voix bien caractéristique : rauque, cruelle et profonde. Il était impossible de ne pas le reconnaître. La tension était palpable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le ton de Luffy s'était durcit.

Tout d'abord, Eustass ne répliqua rien et porta son regard au loin. Il tomba sur Zoro.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Eustass, avant de dégainer son arme et de la pointer vers l'ancien chasseur de pirates, souffla sa réponse au creux de l'appareil :

-Écoute.

Un léger bruit métallique se fit entendre : le pirate comptait appuyer sur la détente.

Eustass voulait que l'homme au chapeau de paille entende le cri de son compagnon, qu'il se sente impuissant devant sa souffrance. Pour un capitaine tel que Luffy, il n'y avait pas pire que de ne pas pouvoir secourir ses compagnons. Pouvoir se délecter de la fureur et du désespoir de son ennemi était une occasion à ne pas louper pour Kid et puis, tuer pour tuer était très plaisant en soi.

Les yeux de Nami s'agrandirent alors qu'elle comprenait ce qui allait se passer. Ses jambes bougèrent d'elles-même. Il fallait qu'elle arrête Eustass avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Rapidement, Nami eut Eustass à sa portée. Elle réussirait au moins à faire dévier la balle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

__**† † †**

Un cri de douleur.

Nami avait la désagréable sensation que la situation lui avait échappé. Les larmes perlaient, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se venait de se passer..

_Eustass avait tiré contre Zoro ? _

Elle était complément perdue, déboussolée, ne sachant que quoi penser. Elle n'avait plus l'ordre des priorités. Comment devait-elle réagir ?

_Est-ce que Zoro était mort ?_

Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle n'avait pas été assez rapide pour dévier le tir. Elle se sentait coupable.

_Pourquoi s'était-elle enfuie ?_

C'était sa faute. Elle n'aurait pas du l'impliquer. Elle n'aurait même pas du s'enfuir !

A cause d'elle, l'un de ses plus précieux compagnons était mort. Et Luffy ? Il avait sûrement entendu la détonation, ainsi que le cri de Zoro..

Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Nami prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle priait : rien de tout cela ne pouvait être réel. Il n'y avait pas eu détonation. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'Eustass Kid. Fébrile, elle se leva, oscillant à chaque pas. Elle s'écroula vers Zoro qui gémissait et lui caressa les cheveux, sanglotant à ses côtés.

«Ça va aller, tout va bien se passer.»

Elle passait précipitamment ses mains sur son visage, sur son torse, sur comme si elle cherchait le moyen de le soigner.

Eustass, lui, était derrière elle, l'observant. Il avait coupé court à sa conversation. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était susciter une vive réaction chez le chef des Chapeaux de pailles. Il avait eu une cible de choix sous la main et il aurait été bête de ne pas en profiter.

Quand Nami le repéra, seul le désespoir put se lire sur son visage. Tout d'abord, cela le réjouit. Ensuite, ça le gêna. Pourquoi le regardait-elle ainsi ? Elle aurait du éclater en sanglots ou de colère mais pas le fixer de cette manière. Ennuyé, il tourna son regard vers le chasseur de Pirate. Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage : l'homme agonisait et était décidément bien proche des portes de la mort. Il comptait partir là, maintenant, mais le regard de la jeune femme le dérangeait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il considéra la situation pendant quelques instants. Il pouvait laisser l'homme mourir tranquillement sans s'en soucier ou le sauver et en tirer un avantage. Cependant, devoir héberger et soigner cet énergumène serait plus emmerdant qu'autre chose : il n'arrêterait pas de faire du grabuge.

« Sauve-le. »

La voix fluette de Nami avait brisé le silence. Mais elle était décidée à le sauver, elle ne renoncerait pas et cela, quoi qu'il en coûte.

« Sauve-le. » répéta-t-elle.

Les larmes s'accumulaient, non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure. Nami serra les poings.

Eustass, lui, éclata d'un rire froid, complètement indifférent à la situation. Il se demandait même si la jeune femme n'était pas stupide : si elle voulait qu'il lui rende service, il fallait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'elle ferait pour lui. C'était donnant-donnant.

Il se mit à sa hauteur,ricanant à son oreille.

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mordre ?

Il éclata de rire.

Nami le fusilla du regard. Elle voulait crier, s'élever contre lui mais elle était impuissante.

Lui, il fit fi de sa colère, rangeant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Il susurra :

- Que ferais-tu pour moi ?

Nami était furieuse. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Mais son coeur loupa un battement quand ce dernier rangea une mèche de ses cheveux et prit son menton entre ses mains.

Elle était surprise par ce revirement de situation. Kid était devenu bien plus doux.

-Tu sais, je ne fais rien gratuitement. Alors tu ferais mieux d'y réfléchir un peu. Tu ne pourras pas m'amadouer.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Nami. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre ses mots et de les utiliser contre elle ! « _je ne fais rien gratuitement._. ». Combien de fois avait-elle cela ? Combien de fois avait-elle agis en accord avec cette manière de faire ? Bien trop de fois. Les souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit, se souvenant de chaque moment où elle agissait de manière matérialiste, quand elle pillait les pirates pour racheter sa liberté, quand elle augmentait les dettes de son équipage, celles de Zoro..

Elle se haït de penser comme lui.

-Tu pourrais devenir ma navigatrice.

Nami releva subitement son regard vers lui. Était-il sérieux ?

-Je te promets que je soignerais Marimo.

__**† † †**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Nami réfléchissait à la proposition de Kid, hésitant. Elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution mais cela reviendrait à trahir Luffy.

Pour le moment, Kid continuait à soigner Zoro, bien que ce ne fut pas optimal, cela le maintenait tout de même en vie et il se remettait peu à peu, sa fièvre s'affaiblissant. Si Nami prenait sa décision, le traitement apporté à Zoro serait sans doute meilleure.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Eustass qui festoyait au centre de la pièce. Ces derniers jours, il avait été plus sympathique à son égard et avait respecté son besoin de solitude.

En effet, après l'incident qui était survenu plus tôt dans la semaine, ils étaient rentrés tous deux au navire, Eustass portant Zoro. Il était resté avec elle à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que Zoro soit hors de danger sans jamais dire un mot puis l'avait raccompagné à sa cabine et n'était jamais venu la voir pour obtenir une réponse, la laissant vivre sa propre vie sur le bateau. Vie qu'elle avait d'ailleurs passé dans sa cabine jusqu'à aujourd'hui, se morfondant et se remettant en question.

Killer lui avait apporté ses repas tous les jours et elle avait fini par se lier de sympathie avec lui, celui-ci lui donnant des nouvelles de Zoro et qui, étrangement, lui confiait que Kid était plutôt éteint depuis. Peut-être s'en voulait-il, mais cela, Nami en doutait.

Elle touilla son potage, toujours plongée dans ses pensées, puis soupira en voyant l'étrange mixture couler le long de sa cuillère.

La nourriture de Sanji lui manquait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de manger l'un de ses plats.

D'ailleurs, aurait-elle même l'occasion de le revoir ?

Sanji lui manquait. Ainsi que Luffy, Robin et tous ses camarades du Sunny.

Seul Zoro était là pour la soutenir..

Il fallait qu'elle prenne sa décision.

De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait été en position de refuser. Elle irait voir Eustass et le lendemain, elle calculerait la trajectoire du navire et indiquerait la direction à tenir.

but son verre cul-sec, observant une fois son future capitaine et une partie de son équipage rire grassement. Remarquant qu'ils étaient plus nombreux que dans ses souvenirs, elle pensait les avoir tous vus à Sabaody.

Killer vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Tu te demandes pourquoi il y a autant de monde ?

Nami hocha la tête, l'homme lui répondit.

- Il faut bien un peu de chair à canon.

Il but une gorgée de bière puis continua.

-.. Big Mom est notre cible et elle possède une certaine armée, notre équipage et ceux d'Hawkins et Scratchman ne seront peut-être pas suffisants, expliqua-t-il.

Il mâcha sa viande. Nami se demanda alors comme il pouvait manger avec un casque puis constata que Killer avait beaucoup changé depuis Sabaody, il avait pris beaucoup de muscle.

Elle avait vraiment envie de lui retirer ce fichu casque.

-Tu ferais mieux de ne pas y toucher. dit Killer en voyant Nami se rapprocher dangereusement de son masque.

- Et pourquoi donc ? répliqua Nami.

-Tu préférerais ne pas savoir, fit-il d'un air faussement dramatique.

Quelle réponse stéréotypée.

-Dis plutôt que tu as quelque chose à cacher fit remarquer cette dernière.

Killer sourit. Nami le devina au petit rire qui suivit sa réplique. Il se pencha vers elle.

-J'ai surtout peur que tu tombes amoureuse de moi en voyant mon visage. Kid m'en voudrait beaucoup.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, Nami ria. Killer avait réussi à lui remonter le moral, l'alcool aidant, certes.

-Énervons-le alors. Il l'aura bien mérité.

Nami était un peu éméché : alors qu'elle soulevait sa chope, celle-ci décrivait une trajectoire en zigzag. Il était rare qu'elle boive trop mais les jours qui suivraient ne seraient pas amusants.

-J'aimerais bien mais je préfère vivre lui confia-t-il,.

-Allez, il n'est pas si effrayant !

Elle essayait de le convaincre. Elle voulait s'amuser ! Mais il semblait voir clair dans son jeu... du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui conseille de ne pas fermer sa porte à clé cette nuit, il se pourrait que quelqu'un lui rende visite.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers Eustass, posant au passage sa chope sur la tête de Nami.

-Sois prête à te lever tôt demain. Eustass souhaite quitter l'île rapidement. C'est mieux que tu sois prêtes car il n'hésitera pas à te réveiller.

Il continua son chemin, reprenant sa bière, et s'arrêta, quelques tables plus loin, aux côtés de son capitaine qui, comme toujours, avait un air goguenard sur son visage.

__† † †˙

- Booh.

Nami se frotta les yeux, se levant à peine.

- Kid ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-elle, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Ce dernier ouvrait les rideaux, un faible éclat lumineux passa à travers le hublot.

-Le soleil est en train de se lever. Prépare-toi.

Nami soupira. Il était encore pire que Luffy. Car si celui-ci était constamment excité, il n'était cependant pas prêt à se lever aussi tôt.

- Je croyais que tu savais où tu allais.

- Je le sais.

Il se tourna vers elle, la regardant.

- Alors pourquoi tu me réveilles aussitôt ?! rétorqua-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.

- Peut-être parce que le temps change constamment et que ça m'emmerderait au plus haut point de me retrouver dans une tempête ?

Nami leva les yeux au ciel. Comment avait-il fait les autres jours ?

- Bien ! Mais laisse-moi me préparer.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il constata que Nami commençait à se changer. Il déposa des affaires sur son lit.

-Sois gentille et mets autre chose qu'un maillot de bain. Tu distrais mes hommes.

Avant même qu'elle ait pu contester, il était parti. Nami jeta un coup d'oeil aux vêtements, méfiante.

__†††˙

-Tadaaa !

Nami était devant Eustass, Killer et Wire.

- Quoi ? fit-elle devant leur air ennuyé.

Eustass fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi _Tadaaa! _ ?Tu as _enfin_ réussi à rentrer dans ton pantalon ?

Le visage de Nami se serra, elle se fichait de ce qu'il pensait. Elle essayait de faire un effort pour que les choses se déroulent du mieux possible et ce crétin gâchait tout. Elle n'aurait même pas du mettre ses vêtements.

Killer, lui, s'esclaffait, manquant de tomber de chaise. La façon dont Kid avait prononcé le T_adaa_ était juste hilarante ! Il l'avait dt d'un ton tellement las et blasé comparé à Nami qui débordait d'enthousiasme. C'était assez cocasse

- En tout cas, tu n'as pris trop de temps non plus. C'est un bon point..

Un bon point ? La prenait-il pour un caniche ?

Nami voulait lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait revêtu les habits qu'il lui avait donnés quand son ventre gargouilla.

Nami rougit, se souvenant ne pas avoir mangé hier soir, le ragoût n'avait pas l'air très bon. Eustass s'interrompit avant de reprendre en un sourire et la voix traînante.

- ..Donc tu auras le temps de manger quelque chose..

La rousse baissa les yeux, légèrement embarrassée et prit place à la table, cherchant des yeux une assiette, des couverts et de quoi manger.

- Elle a beaucoup aimé le ragoût d'hier, fit remarquer Killer, taquin.

Nami le regarda, ahurie. Il était hors de question qu'elle en mange. Rien que s'en souvenir, cela dégoutait.

- C'est vrai ? Tu en veux ? lui demanda Wire.

Nami secoua vivement la tête.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très bon, continua-t-il

Il tourna la tête, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

- Hmmm. Il reste un peu du pain, fit-il en le posant sur la table, ça te va ?

- Oui oui. Je prendrais du beurre avec, répondit-elle en souriant.

Comme quoi, les gens n'étaient pas si terribles chez les Kid Pirates, enfin, Kid mis de côté. D'ailleurs, il devait être pas mal égocentrique puisqu'il ressentait le besoin d'ajouter son grain de sel.

- Si tu en trouves, se moqua-t-il.

Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi désagréable ?

Nami l'ignora, ne voulant pas avoir affaire avec lui. Killer intervint :

-C'est simple. Il y a beaucoup d'hommes sur ce navire. La nourriture part vite, expliqua-t-il.

- Et alors ? Vous ne mangez pas cinquante kilos de beurre quand même ? s'étonna Nami.

- ..Non. Mais on ne range pas les choses et elles pourrissent.

Nami avait envie d'éclater. Depuis quand le beurre pourrissait ?

- Si tu ne le crois pas, regarde le peu de beurre qui reste sur la table à côté. Il est dans un sale état, indiqua Kid, reprenant la parole.

Nami regarda et fut frappé de l'état du beurre qui.. ne ressemblait plus à du beurre. Il était tout sec et en piteux état.

- Convaincue ? lui demanda-t-il.

Nami ne rechigna pas et abandonna l'idée d'avoir un bon petit déjeuner. Elle prit du pain et le trempa légèrement dans le ragoût.. Il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire après tout.

- Kid, que fais Heat ? s'enquérit Killer, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi il ne le voyait.

- Je crois qu'il s'occupe du Samouraï, fit celui-ci, mâchonnant toujours son pain.

Le Samouraï ? Zoro ? Nami réagit tout de suite à l'évocation de ce nom. Il fallait qu'elle aie des nouvelles.

- Zoro ? Comment va-t-il ?

Les regards convergèrent vers sa direction.

- Il a fallu nettoyer ses blessures, elles se sont infectées. expliqua Kid.

Nami opina. Elle attendait que Kid lui annonce qu'elle pouvait aller le voir mais celui-ci ne semblait pas pressé de le faire. Peut-être devrait-elle attendre la fin de la matinée.

†††˙

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Kaidou.

Kid était sur le pont du bateau, avec Nami et quelques hommes de l'équipage qui le récuraient, ils semblaient assez mécontents et fatigués : il semblait que leur nuit aussi avait été courte. Nami était un peu mal à l'aise, ne se sentant pas à sa place.

-.. Tu étais avec Law donc ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais rien.

Sa réplique surprit Nami. Comment la savait-il ? Et surtout, à quel point était-il informé ?

- Il a perdu le soutien de Doflamingo.

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire pour le moment, et elle ne comptait pas vraiment en dire plus.

- C'est pour cela qu'il s'est retiré de sa fonction ? Intéressant, dit Kid dans sa barbe en repensant au journal de la veille.

Quoi d'autre ?

Nami hésitait, elle souhaitait lui en dire le moins possible. Elle n'avait aucune envie de l'aider, surtout si c'était pour le mener à Kaidou, dit _The Beast_ (la bête). En plus, ce n'était pas la cible de Kid, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, il visait Big Mom.

Kid haussa un sourcil devant son silence.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais ? Tu ne connais pas la route qui mène à ces îles ? Sa situation financière ou quoique ce soit du genre ? Qu'est-ce Doflamingo trafiquait avec lui ? demanda-t-il, la dernière question semblant particulièrement l'intéresser.

- Il me semble que.. Nami essayait de se remémorer le passage à Punk Hazard, des paroles de Law.. que Doflamingo lui vendait des Smiles, continua-t-elle.

Kid avait l'air sceptique, comme s'il ne voyait pas où Nami voulait en venir.

- Ce sont des Zoans artificiels, expliqua Nami, avec cela, Kaidou aurait pu avoir une armée d'utilisateurs de fruits du démon.

Cette information sembla susciter l'intérêt d'Eustass, après tout, il y avait de quoi.

- Est-ce qu'il a réussi à en avoir ne serait-ce qu'un ?

Nami secoua la tête.

-Non. Le seul projet qui avait aboutit avait été mangé par un petit garçon, le reste était en fabrication et la centrale a été détruite.

Tout cela la fit penser à Momonosuke, l'enfant dragon.. Ce que son équipage lui manquait..

Kid la regarda longuement, comme s'il avait remarqué sa tristesse.

- Finissons d'établir la route et tu iras voir ton Samouraï.

†††˙

Zoro avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'est pas comme s'il souriait souvent de toute manière, mais Nami aurait préféré faire face à un Zoro endormi paisiblement qu'à un Zoro ronchon et acariâtre.

- Bonjour Zoro, je vois qu'on est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, fit-elle en s'asseyant près de son lit.

Celui-ci tourna vivement la tête, comme un gamin qui boude, les lèvres fermées.

- Zoro ? dit-elle, légèrement agacée bien que souriante.

Pas de réponse.

Elle se leva et prit son menton entre ses mains, le forçant à tourner sa tête vers elle, sa veine temporale palpitant un peu trop.

Zoro utilisa ses coudes pour se relever légèrement et parler à Nami convenablement.

- Quoi ?

Quoi quoi ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était tout ce qu'il lui demandait ?

Nami soupira d'exaspération, au moins, il n'avait pas changé.

Et c'était mieux ainsi. En plus, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller trop mal. Nami eût un petit sourire qui bien que sincère, était mêlé de tristesse.

- Nami, tu vas bien ? fit-il, cette fois, plus sérieux.

Nami avait envie de pleurer, elle ne savait même pas si elle allait bien ou non. Le pire était passé mais elle s'en voulait de ne pas être incommodé plus que ça par la situation. Certes, elle avait été choquée au départ, mais maintenant, elle s'était adaptée et se surprenait même à ne pas détester tous les membres des Kid Pirates.

- Écoute, ce sont des choses qui arrive, continua-t-il.

_Non, pas vraiment_ pensa-t-elle. En tout cas, Zoro était vraiment impressionnant, même blessé, il se souciait d'elle. Cela aurait du être le contraire..

- Comment vas-tu toi ? le coupa-t-elle.

Zoro sembla légèrement étonné par ce regain d'attention.

- Ça va, ça va. La balle est passé près du coeur mais aucun points vitaux n'a été touché. Je suis heureux que mes bras n'aient pas souffert : si balle en avait touché un, cela aurait été dérangeant.

En effet, si elle s'était coincé dans un muscle ou dans l'épaule, cela l'aurait gêné pour sa maîtrise du sabre.

- J'espère que tu te rétabliras vite.

Zoro avait vraiment l'air fatigué, elle avait de la chance de l'avoir croisé réveillé, il allait sûrement beaucoup dormir ensuite.

- Moi aussi. Tu sais ce que nous allons devenir ?

Nami n'osa pas répondre tout de suite. Elle avait plus ou moins rejoint l'équipage de Kid. Elle allait lui répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit.

- Mlle. La Navigatrice, le capitaine vous cherche, déclara un homme de l'équipage.

- _Mlle. La Navigatrice_, comme c'est mignon, souffla ironiquement Zoro.

Nami se demanda s'il avait compris. Mais de son côté, Zoro était plutôt préoccupé par le cas d'Eustass Kid. Il n'aimait pas que ce type rôde autour de Nami.

- Je repasserai, fit-elle à Zoro en partant.

- T'inquiètes, répondit-il, toussotant.

La porte se ferma. Zoro était seul avec ses pensées. La situation ne lui plaisait pas.

Nami et lui était décidément bien chanceux. Mais au moins, ils étaient ensemble dans cette galère. Il se demanda comment il avait échappé à la mort, pensant que Nami devait y être pour quelque chose.

Il eût soudainement peur que sa dette augmente considérablement mais après tout, elle lui en devait bien une : il l'avait sauvé un certain nombre de fois et dans des circonstances pas toujours évidentes. Rien que lors de leur première rencontre il l'avait sauvé, elle et Luffy, du canon de la mort de Buggy le Clown.

Mais il connaissait Nami, elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de faire du profit.

Et cela le fit rire doucement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Head**

ou l'histoire de deux têtes brûlées.

* * *

_Merci pour les rewiews :D !_

_Ca m'a fait très plaisir, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

- A tribord !

La tempête faisait rage, les hommes du navire luttaient pour maîtriser les flots mais quoiqu'ils fassent, la mer semblait remporter la bataille et gagnait toujours plus de terrain, malmenant le bateau.

- Nami ! Où devons-nous aller ?! criait Eustass.

Ils avaient tous été surpris par le changement soudain de la météo, même Nami, qui avait pourtant prédit chaque orage et chaque tempête qui s'étaient dressés sur leur chemin.

Il était essentiel qu'ils s'échappent de ce merdier sinon, il en était fini d'eux.

-Toujours à tribord ! hurla celle-ci, se cramponnant du du mieux qu'elle pouvait à la balustrade.

Nami ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là ! Cela faisait des heures qu'ils naviguaient et ce, sans un seul nuage à l'horizon.

Mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient approchés de l'île, le temps avait soudainement changé : le ciel s'était obscurcit, se couvant de nuage noirs. Dès lors, tout bascula très vite, les bourrasques s'intensifiant tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber. Les vagues, poussées par la puissance du vent, déferlaient de plus en plus fort.

Nami manqua de tomber, surprise par l'onde de choc de la dernière vague. Si elle n'avait pas été retenue par la balustrade, son sort n'aurait sûrement pas été différent de celui des hommes affairés sur le pont, tombés dans l'océan.

- Putain.. Mais quelle idée d'être sortit ! J'aurais mieux fait de rester à l'intérieur !

Kid fulminait : si jamais il tombait à l'eau, il était mal. Personne ne pourrait aller le chercher puisque que nombre d'abrutis venaient de clamser !

Nami le regardait, elle pensait la même chose : ils étaient vraiment dans la merde.

- Nami ? fit-il, le ton légèrement bourru.

- Quoi ? répondit-elle, agacée par les trombes d'eau qu'elle recevait.

- Si on s'en sort, fais-moi penser à te tuer, lui dit-il.

- Je me débrouillerais pour te jeter à l'eau avant.

Il rit. Dire que c'était dans une telle situation qu'ils s'entendaient bien..

Nami, elle, cherchait de quoi s'attacher, histoire d'augmenter ses chances de survie. Mais les seules cordes disponibles semblaient être reliées aux voiles du bateau..

- Kid.. On va crever.

- Ne m'inclut pas dans ton projet, merci, récusa-t-il.  
Nami ne lui répondit pas, voyant que l'homme devant elle était plus que préoccupé, sa malédiction lui pesait.

- Avec un peu de chance, je tomberais sur la plage, ajouta-t-il plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

Il avait besoin de se convaincre. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas avant d'avoir découvert le One Piece.

Cependant, rester sur le bateau allait s'avérer difficile : celui s'élevait dangereusement dans le ciel, verticalement à le mer. Les deux compères se retrouvèrent les pieds dans le vide, obligés de se tenir à la balustrade.

Les mains de Nami glissaient. Elle luttait pour rester accrochée mais avec la pluie et la pression exercée par la gravité, cela était dur. L'une de ses mains lâcha le rebord, Nami luttait péniblement pour ne pas tomber mais son corps était avalé par les bourrasques, l'aspirant de plus en plus. Elle l'avait de plus en plus de mal à rester cramponnée, sa main glissant de plus en plus. Elle perdit prise, ne voyant plus que sa main, tendue vers la balustrade, le temps suspendit son cours. Elle n'entendait plus rien, que ce soit les battements de la pluie, le bruit des bourrasques. Elle n'était plus consciente de ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle s'engouffrait dans le néant.

Puis une main, un bras entrèrent dans son champ de vision.

- Ne me lâche pas !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : Kid l'avait stoppée dans sa chute, celui-ci avait attrapé son bras mais peinait à le retenir. Il la souleva d'un coup et s'arrangea pour la plaquer contre son torse et la coincer à l'aide de son bras. Mais la tâche s'annonçait difficile, et cela, Kid le savait. Le visage fermé, il se cramponnait tant bien que mal à la rambarde, s'aidant de son bras métallique.

Car en effet, Kid avait rattrapé Nami de son bras valide et était donc maintenu sur le bateau grâce au pouvoir de son fruit du démon. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se déconcentre, sinon, il en était fini d'eux. Ainsi, Kid faisait de son possible pour ne lâcher ni la balustrade ni Nami.

Mais que faire lorsque c'est votre point d'accroche qui s'effondre ?

**† † †˙**

_Un enfant aux cheveux de feu allongé sur la plage, l'air éteint. A ses côté se tient un autre enfant à peine plus grand que lui, ses longs cheveux blonds recouvrant son visage. Celui-ci a l'air affolé, " Kid, Kid !" ne cesse-t-il de répéter alors qu'il remue sans s'arrêter son ami._

_Mais celui-ci reste inconscient, au grand désespoir du petit blond._

"_Kid, réveille-toi !"tente-t-il. Il se met à secouer son ami avec plus de vigueur._

Puis la voix se fit plus forte, moins enfantine.

L'homme ouvra lentement les yeux, amorphe. De longs cheveux roux tombaient en sa direction, il leva son regard et vit les traits d'un visage se dessiner. Les contours était un peu flou mais se précisèrent petit à petit : un petit nez aquilin, de hautes pommettes et de grands yeux marrons regardant dans sa direction.

Nami ?

Kid était hésitant, était-ce elle ou rêvait-il encore ? Était-il vraiment en vie ?

Le remous des vagues le tira de ses réflexions, l'eau clapotant contre ses pieds.

Il détourna le regard, toujours hagard : il était à deux pas de cette maudite eau salée, à deux pas de cette eau qui aurait pu causer sa mort.

Il regarda à nouveau Nami qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Cette dernière était penchée vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Tout va bien Kid ? s'enquérit Nami, surprise de le voir ainsi.

Celui-ci était bien plus calme que d'habitude et semblait même presque effrayé, comme s'il réalisé ce à quoi il avait échappé.

Mais Nami, elle, ne savait pas qu'en réalité, cette situation avait réveillé chez l'homme des souvenirs enfouis qu'il aurait préféré oublier.. L'eau emplissant ses poumons et le tirant de plus en plus vite vers les profondeurs des abysses alors qu'il luttait péniblement pour retourner à la surface, le désespoir qui avait tenaillé ses entrailles à ce moment-là..

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, tout cela avait afflué en lui et ce, bien qu'il pensait avoir oublié cette expérience.

Mais là n'était pas le moment de songer à tout cela, il y avait plus important à régler. Ainsi, Kid ignora la question de Nami.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement revêche.

Il essaya de se lever, histoire de ne pas s'attarder trop ici. Mais alors qu'il se hissait, une douleur dans le dos le tétanisa.

Il resta appuyé sur les coudes.

C'était le prix à payer pour être tombé de si haut et être encore en vie.

- Ne fais pas de mouvement brusque, tu vas te faire mal.

Nami était intervenue, sachant que l'homme s'était blessé en tombant : lorsqu'il avait tenté de bouger, il s'était mordu la lèvres, comme pour retenir la douleur.

Elle lui tendit la main, l'incitant à se relever. Pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'eux, un peu de solidarité ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Mais cela étant sans compter sur Kid qui rejeta violemment l'aide de Nami. Celui-ci était bien trop fier pour admettre qu'il ne pouvait se lever seul et qu'en plus, celle qui lui faisait remarquer sa faiblesse était incapable de se débrouiller par elle-même.

Cependant Nami ne sembla pas accepter son refus et garda la main tendue, rajoutant sèchement :

- Je t'aide, mets ta fierté de côté pour une fois.

Elle n'appréciait pas d'être moquée de cette façon mais Kid n'avait pas l'air convaincu, la regardant avec mépris. Il fixait cette main, méfiant : il était impossible qu'elle le soulève, il était bien trop lourd.

- Allez, fit-elle, tendant toujours sa main.

Il saisit sa main, s'en aidant pour se relever comme convenu. Cependant, le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté : Kid mais retomba, entraînant Nami dans sa chute qui se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Il en profita pour se moquer d'elle une nouvelle fois.

- Tu m'aides, hein ? railla-t-il.

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne le soulèverait pas. Et si elle ne voulait pas le croire, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle.

Mais Nami ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : s'il voulait la faire tomber, pourquoi pas, après tout, il n'arrivait pas à se relever, Nami pouvait donc passer l'éponge sur ce fait-là. Mais comment pouvait-il se permettre de faire preuve d'autant d'arrogance ? Si elle se montrait amicale avec lui, il devait faire de même, surtout s'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation : elle aurait très bien pu partir sans lui et le laisser crever sur la plage.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Mais Kid attrapa ses poignets. Elle le fusilla du regard : elle n'aima pas du tout le fait qu'il l'ait empêchée de partir. Elle se releva à nouveau mais Kid ne la lâcha pas et la tira contre lui. Elle tomba une fois de plus.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?! s'emporta-t-elle.

Nami était furieuse, Kid, lui, ne sembla pas en comprendre la raison. Il ne voyait ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'agaçant dans ce qu'il venait de dire, après tout, elle le connaissait, elle devait savoir qu'il aimait bien _"taquiner"_ les gens.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves ?"

Nami crut qu'elle allait exploser. N'était-ce donc pas évident ? Mais il continuait à la regarder avec des yeux de poisson morts ! Quel abruti ! Était-il à ce point obnubilé par lui-même pour ne pas comprendre une chose aussi simple que cela ?

Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne le plus loin possible de cet idiot.

- Lâche moi, lâcha-t-elle, furibonde.

Elle tentait de se défaire de son emprise, se débattant, mais il ne comptait pas la laisser partir comme cela, il voulait comprendre.

- Non, explique-moi.

Il avait l'air sérieux, mais Nami ne le remarqua et continua à s'agiter, hurlant tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, s'en aller.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile égocentrique et arrogant ! Comment oses-tu me demander ça après tout ce que tu m'as fait ? Tout ce que tu as fait à Zoro ? Et alors que je fais un effort, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de te moquer ? Tu es écoeurant !

Elle avait tout débité d'une traite, le visage écarlate. Il était tout ce qu'elle exécrait chez un pirate.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas calmée pour autant. Kid avait relâché ses poignets mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Elle continua sa tirade :

- Et tu sais ce qui est le pire ? C'est que je m'inquiétais pour toi ! Que j'avais peur que tu te sois fait mal !

Elle reprenait sa respiration, respirant bruyamment.

Kid la regardait fixement, ne disant rien. Il n'avait même pas l'air énervé. Il ne semblait pas triste ou surpris non plus.

Il essaya de se redresser, s'aidant de ses coudes. Il planta son regard dans le sien.

- Pousse-toi, je n'arrive pas à me lever.

Elle n'apprécia pas le ton indifférent qu'il avait employé, comme si tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux.

-S'il-te-plaît, rajouta-t-il.

Son ton était aussi froid que précédemment.

Nami se décala et se leva, attendant qu'il fasse de même. Mais il resta immobile. Elle le toisa, se demandant ce qu'il attendait.

Celui-ci cachait son malaise, il n'arrivait pas à se lever. Finalement, il céda :

- Aide-moi s'il-te-plaît.

Il semblait frustré. Demander de l'aide n'était visiblement pas son fort et il n'était pas à l'aise avec cela. Nami lui tendit à nouveau la main. Eustass la saisit la main et s'appuya de sa main métallique pour se lever tandis que Nami l'aidait, le tirant vers l'avant.

Il avait eu des difficultés à se lever et paraissait en avoir pour rester debout.

- Trouvons vite un endroit où dormir, lâcha-t-il, la voix rauque.

Il souffrait et souhaitait pouvoir se reposer le plus vite possible étant donné qu'il s'appuyait sur Nami pour avancer.

**† † †˙**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient en silence, Nami ne s'était pas plainte une seule fois et Eustass n'avait pas tenté non plus de faire causette. Il avait vraiment l'air d'avoir mal, serrant les mâchoires pour ne pas flancher.

Ils tombèrent sur une petite maison faite de béton. Elle semblait abandonnée depuis plusieurs année puisque rongée par l'humidité. Les vitres étaient cassées et la porte, inexistante. Sur le bas des mur se développaient divers mousses et lichens. Ils dévoraient, s'infiltrant dans les fissures dues à l'érosion.

Kid entra dans la maisonnée sans se poser de question, voulant savoir s'ils allaient pouvoir y passer la nuit. Nami le suivit bien qu'effrayée par la bâtisse qui faisait peine à voir..

L'intérieur était en aussi bon état que l'extérieur : le mobilier pourrissait et les éviers étaient victimes de la rouille.

Il contempla l'unique pièce et vit rapidement ce qui ressemblait à un lit. Il s'approcha et tira l'espèce de torchon qui recouvrait le meuble. Le matelas avait sûrement vu de meilleurs jours car légèrement jauni.

Mais cela ferait l'affaire.

Il commença à se déshabiller, se débarrassant de son manteau puis de ses bottes et lunettes. Ensuite, il retira ceinture et pantalon, posant son pistolet à proximité du lit, au cas où quelque chose se passerait pendant la nuit.

- Tu comptes dormir ici ? demanda Nami.

Elle regardait la pièce avec dégoût et était même étonnée de ne pas voir des cafards ramper dans les coins de la pièce.

L'homme hocha la tête, il ne se voyait pas faire un pas de plus : il était épuisé.

Nami, de son côté, ne broncha pas non plus, constatant que de toute manière, ils ne trouveraient sûrement pas mieux Elle se débarrassa également de ses vêtements, ne gardant que ses sous-vêtements : il était inenvisageable de dormir avec des vêtements mouillés, à part si le but était d'être malade. Cependant, sur une île tropicale, et particulièrement dans le Nouveau Monde, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Kid s'était déjà installé dans le lit, utilisant l'espèce de torchon qu'il avait vu comme édredon. Il essayait désespérément de retirer son bras mécanique. Mais avec un seul bras à disposition, cela était dur.

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tes pouvoirs de Paramecia ? intervint Nami, curieuse.

Car après tout, cela lui aurait simplifié la vie.

- Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, répliqua-t-il sans pour autant arrêter son affaire.

Cette fois-ci, il lui avait répondu sans hargne et moquerie. Il n'était pas d'humeur.

Nami s'approcha, munie d'un vieux tournevis légèrement rouillé qu'elle avait trouvé près de l'évier de la cuisinière.

- Tu devrais demander de l'aide quand tu en as besoin.

Bien que rancunière, la jeune femme n'était pas stupide et savait qu'ignorer Eustass jusqu'à la fin des temps n'aurait aucun intérêt puisqu'ils étaient, pour le moment, seuls sur l'île. Ils devaient donc travailler en équipe.

En plus, il faisait un peu trop de bruit à son goût et elle n'était pas sûre de le supporter longtemps.

Kid la regarda déboulonner les vis qui maintenaient son bras attaché.

- Quand as-tu perdu ton bas ? s'enquérit-elle, continuant à manier le tournevis.

- Longue histoire, répondit-il.

Eustass n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en parler, ce n'était pas comme si l'expérience avait été des plus réjouissantes.

Mais Nami voulait savoir. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si le sujet l'intéressait mais l'atmosphère ne pouvait pas rester éternellement tendue entre eux. Autant papoter un peu.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'oeil, attendant son histoire.

Il lança un coup d'oeil à Nami, réfléchissant. Il commença :

-Pendant les deux ans où vous ne faisiez je ne sais quoi et que cet imbécile de Law devenait un Shichibukai, l'attention des marines s'est recentrée sur nous.

L'homme marqua une pause, sa mâchoire se serra, il continua, acide :

- Et ces chiens du gouvernement ont réussi à nous piéger.. Ce connard de Smoker !

Kid serrait le poing qu'il lui restait, fulminant. Il n'avait toujours digéré la perte de son bras et s'était juré de faire payer les responsables.

- Il s'est débrouillé pour faire une putain de diversion ! Et tandis que je l'attaquais, je n'ai pas vu sa connasse d'épéiste derrière moi

Cela faisait beaucoup de _"putain"_ en une seule phrase..

Mais Kid bouillonnait, car si la fameuse Tashigi s'était contenté de retirer son sabre, il n'aurait pas perdu l'usage de son bras.. Mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'elle en profite pour le trancher de haut en bas, sectionnant chaque nerf de son bras.

À ce moment-là, Kid avait hurlé de douleur et ne fit plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, déchaînant son pouvoir dans le seul but d'assouvir sa vengeance et donc, de tuer violemment l'épéiste. Il lança à la poursuite de la jeune femme un amoncellement de métaux qui détruisait tout sur son passage, nombres de marines furent décimés, forçant les survivants à battre en retraite. Et si Smoker ne s'était pas interposé entre Kid et la jeune femme, nul doute que cette dernière aurait été blessée mortellement.

Nami ne fit aucun commentaire en retirant le bras mécanique de Kid bien que la vue du moignon la choqua. Elle pensa à la douleur qu'il avait du enduré lorsque Tashigi lui avait tranché le bras et puis au moment de l'amputation.

- Cela a dû faire mal.. lâcha-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Kid la regarda, la fixant un instant, hagard, elle regardait le vide où son bras aurait se trouver.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, dit-il soudainement

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, franchissant ses lèvres à la seconde même où il les avaient pensés.

Surprise, Nami rabattu son regard sur Kid qui n'avait cessé de la fixer.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela et n'était même as sûre d'avoir bien entendue. Et puis, le regard de Kid la brûlait.

Il brisa le contact, portant son regard sur la fenêtre derrière Nami. Il commençait à faire sacrément noir.

- Peut-être devrions-nous dormir, lança-t-il.

Il s'enfonça dans le lit, s'installant de manière à ne pas heurter son dos.

Nami le rejoint, se glissant sous la couverture et dos à Eustass.

- Bonne nuit, souffla-t-elle.

Et puis elle ferma les yeux. Ni elle, ni Kid ne dit un mot.

Ils ne savaient pas comment agir l'un avec l'autre. Mais la nuit porte conseil et puis, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il était temps de prendre un nouveau départ.

Que ce soit pour l'un, ou pour l'autre.

* * *

Bon. Disons que j'aurais pu continué le chapitre mais si j'avais fait cela, il serait arrivé bien plus tard..  
Bref ! Dites moi quels passages devraient être remaniés et ce qui vous a plu et cie.  
Ca me permettra de m'améliorer !  
Tschuss !

(Et j'essayerais de poster le chapitre suivant le plus tôt possible mais avec le bac et les trucs de fin d'année, ca va être un peu compliqué.)


	5. Chapter 5

**S'il-vous-plaît ! Changez la présentation du texte s'il est par défaut car.. c'est vraiment trop laid.**

**Et si vous ne voulez pas, augmenter juste la police d'une taille vos yeux **_(et moi-même)_**_ vous en remercieront !_**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Red Head**

_ ou l'histoire de deux têtes brûlées._

Peut-être que s'ils se connaissaient un peu mieux, tout s'arrangerait ?

* * *

Petit réveil dans les bras de Kid qui, lui, était toujours sur le dos. C'était Nami qui s'était rapprochée de lui dans la nuit, à cause du froid.

D'ailleurs, dormir en petite tenue ne lui avait pas fait du bien : elle grelottait. Paresseusement, elle ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés à côté du lit sans pour autant bouger de celui-ci.

Finalement, heureusement que Kid l'avait incité à plus se vêtir : elle se les _"gèlerait"_ littéralement si elle n'avait eu qu'un haut de maillot.

Elle enfila la chemise de coton. Légèrement bouffante, celle-ci était blanche et possédait un col à lacet. Cela devait être une chemise d'homme à la base, elle était plutôt large.

Mais qu'importe, Nami avait l'air d'une vraie pirate avec, et elle n'en était pas peu fière : lorsqu'elle avait essayé le vêtement pour la première fois, elle n'avait cessé de se regarder sous toute les coutures, vérifiant qu'il lui seyait.

Elle se frappa les joues pour se réveiller, toujours un peu engourdie. Elle avait bien envie d'enfiler son pantalon mais il était trop loin du lit et elle ne voulait pas se lever. Alors Nami décida de rester sous la couette, et ce même si elle devait la partager avec Kid qui en prenait d'ailleurs un peu trop..

D'ailleurs, celui-ci avait le visage bien moins tendu dans son sommeil et c'en était presque cliché.

Mais bien que plus doux, les traits de son visage était toujours légèrement tiré, comme s'il était constamment sur ses gardes, même en dormant.

Peut-être que cela était du au froid.

Nami évalua la pièce, son regard tombant sur le long et grand manteau d'Eustass. Ce grand et long et manteau intégralement fait de fourrure.. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait l'atteindre sans se lever !

«Tu vas tomber si tu fais ça.»

C'était la voix de Kid. Nami se retourna, surprise. Elle ne pensait pas l'avoir réveillé.

Et étonnement, celui-ci n'avait pas le visage embrumé. Peut-être ne faisait-il que de fermer les yeux depuis tout ce temps.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Nami n'avait pas l'impression qu'Eustass ai pu se reposer convenablement : ses yeux cernés par la fatigue fixaient un point imaginaire dans le mur. Et en plus, il ne n'avait pas son habituel sourire moqueur.

Était-il en colère ? Maussade ? Difficile à dire.

Mais contrairement à Nami, il ne paressa pas longtemps après avoir ouvert les yeux. Les morceaux de son bras mécanique s'élevèrent dans les airs et se rassemblèrent là où , autrefois, se tenait son bras. Si Kid observa la scène distraitement, Nami ne la quitta pas des yeux, intriguée.

Lorsque les vis s'enroulèrent autour de leurs écrous respectifs, Kid tâta l'air de sa main métallique, s'assurant que tout fonctionne.

Il ne remarqua pas que Nami le regardait du coin de l'oeil, une pointe d'intérêt dans le regard.

Car elle venait de réaliser à quel point le pouvoir de Kid était pratique et à quel point il pouvait l'être dans l'immédiat.

« Est-ce que tu peux faire ça avec des tout petits objets métalliques ?» demanda-t-elle alors, indiquant la taille de l'objet avec ses doigts.

La taille de l'objet était vraiment ridicule, à peu près comparable à un bouton de pantalon..

Kid sourcilla légèrement : où diable voulait-elle en venir ? Méfiant, il répéta alors la phrase en accentuant certains mots: « Faire quoi avec de_ tout petits objets_ ? » .

Nami, qui n'avait absolument pas perçu le scepticisme dont faisait preuve l'homme, s'expliqua, enthousiaste, en faisant de grands gestes : «Le soulever dans les airs et me les donner par exemple !»

Le sourcil gauche d'Eustass se leva.

Sceptique. Oui vraiment. C'était le mot qui décrivait le mieux sa réaction. Car il ne comprenait absolument pas l'intérêt d'une telle chose.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pièce puis son regard tomba sur un petit objet luisant au bout d'un pantalon.

Il tilta. Une de ses veines palpita.

« Mais lève-toi alors ! » dit-il en se redressant d'une traite pour mieux faire face à Nami. Il ne voyait absolument pas pourquoi il utiliserait ses pouvoirs pour un vulgaire bout de tissus !

Nami en resta coite, un petit « Quoi ?!» sortit de sa bouche sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle le fusilla ensuite du regard, passablement irritée d'un tel comportement. Ce n'était pas comme si elle lui demandait grand chose tout de même ! Et puis, il n'était pas obligé de réagir aussi violemment !

Elle se leva brutalement, balançant toute sa couverture sur Eustass et se dirigea vers son jeans, lâchant un « Alors, content ? » plein de colère alors qu'elle soulevait avec agacement l'objet de la discorde.

Le pirate répondit par la positive, affichant sans aucune gêne un sourire suffisant.

Il avait l'air décidément très content de lui.

Nami leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire, le traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Tandis qu'elle passait ses jambes dans son jeans, elle remarqua au passage que l'immonde pantalon d'Eustass était toujours au sol.

Et son propriétaire semblait avoir fait le même constat.

Celui-ci parut réfléchir, Nami, elle, n'avait aucune intention de se laisser mener par le bout du nez. Il n'avait qu'à aller se faire foutre.

«N'ose même pas me demander de te le ramasser.»

Elle avait dit cela sans même s'être retourné vers Kid.

Cependant, celui-ci était tracassé. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever.

Et il ne voulait pas non plus recourir à la navigatrice, celle-ci ne semblait pas très encline à l'aider..

Dans une tentative désespérée, il lança un petit «Je te rendrai service si tu veux.» mais Nami l'ignora, continuant à enfiler son pantalon. Elle ne comptait pas répondre à son caprice, il y avait plus urgent, comme finir de mettre son pantalon... qu'elle ne réussissait pas à fermer..

Elle était debout, dos à Kid, qui depuis où il était, la voyait se débattre furieusement avec la glissière d'un fichu bout de tissus. Cette vision était des plus amusantes.

«Alors ? On a grossi ?» se moqua-t-il, un sourire railleur juché sur ses lèvres.

La navigatrice lui jeta un regard noir, sa tête se tournant immédiatement vers lui.

«Non. » répliqua-t-elle, glaciale. Elle essayait toujours de refermer son pantalon, y ajoutant à chaque fois plus de hargne. Pourtant, il n'était pas trop petit ! Certes, la braguette était plus difficile à monter que d'habitude mais..

Non, ses mains étaient tout simplement engourdies à cause du froid. Car, après tout, comment aurait-elle pu grossir ? Elle mangeait sainement chez...

Tous les repas qu'elle avait ingérés récemment refirent surface dans son esprit. Et ils étaient tout sauf équilibrés..

Elle eut envie de prendre sa tête dans ses mains et de déprimer..

Et alors qu'elle tentait d'évaluer à quand remontait sa prise de poids, elle ne vit pas Kid se rapprocher d'elle.

Il saisit les bouts de tissus du pantalon. Ses mains frôlant les hanches de Nami. Elle balança alors sèchement «Kid, vire tes mains de là.»

Elle avait horreur qu'on la touche, surtout lorsqu'elle avait (à priori) grossi.

Et cela, Kid ne semblait pas le comprendre, se justifiant en disant qu'il ne faisait rien de mal. Pourtant, il était facile de deviner leur trop grande proximité l'agaçait puisqu'elle ne cessait de rejeter avec véhémence ses mains.

«Mais laisse moi fermer ce putain de pantalon !» s'exclama Kid, à bout de nerfs.

«Non !» répliqua-t-elle, en envoyant balader une ultime fois les mains du roux.

Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte, c'était que Kid, cette fois-ci, tenait fermement le bouton du pantalon. Et que, également, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Nami écarte son bras aussi rapidement et violemment.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Et le bruit du bouton tombant sur le sol résonna dans toute la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ! » s'emporta soudainement Nami, brisant alors le court silence qui précédait, « Tu viens de massacrer mon pantalon ! »

« Si tu m'avais pas poussé, ça ne serait pas arrivé !» gueula Eustass, rejetant alors toute la responsabilité sur Nami.

Ils avaient l'air de deux gamins se disputant pour un jouet cassé, chacun criant aussi fort que l'autre et faisant de grands gestes.

« Je te préviens, si tu ne me rembourses pas, et avec les intérêts, je ferais de ta vie un enfer ! »

Elle agitait son index de bas en haut, manquant de l'abattre sur le torse d'Eustass.

Kid, lui, levait les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Tu fais déjà de ma vie un enfer ! »

Et c'était reparti.

Ils étaient décidément incapables de s'entendre. Peut-être avaient-ils complètement oublié qu'ils allaient être obligés de se supporter pendant un petit moment.

Mais bon. L'atmosphère n'était pas tendue ou autres.

On pouvait même considérer cela comme une progression par-rapport aux récents évènements.

...

Ou pas en fait. La dispute ne se calmait absolument pas, le niveau sonore augmentait à chaque parole et les gestes accompagnant leurs paroles étaient plus violents et saccadés.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce tu fous avec mon pantalon ?! Tu veux mourir ? » dit-il, manquant de s'étrangler lorsqu'elle se saisit de l'objet en question. Kid n'aimait pas que l'on touche à ses affaires. Et cela se voyait.

Mais Nami n'y avait pas prêté attention car il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui l'avait marqué : le massacre de son propre pantalon par un babouin au bras métallique. Et il allait payer.

« Un pantalon, ça ? Laisse-moi rire ! On dirait qu'on a vomi dessus ! » cracha-t-elle, acerbe tandis qu'elle faisait pendouiller le pantalon juste sous le nez de Kid.

Il tenta de le reprendre violemment, « S'il est si moche que ça, rend-le moi grognasse ! »

Mais il n'y arriva pas et ce, malgré toute la force et la rapidité qu'il avait employées. Nami avait anticipé son geste et avait rapidement caché le bout de tissus derrière elle.

« Je sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais j'ai absolument pas du tout envie de me balader en caleçon alors rends-moi ce putain de pantalon. » dit Kid d'un ton bien plus menaçant.

Nami, elle, n'avait pas reculé pour autant et ne elle le lâchait toujours pas du regard. Soudain, Eustass amorça un geste brusque vers elle.

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Et elle ne le laisserait pas l'avoir.

« Kick Balls Tempo ! » lança-t-elle soudainement.

Eustass Kid sauvage tomba au sol.

_C'est super efficace !_

Elle le regarda se tordre de douleur, tentant de se relever. Elle en aurait bien profité pour le frapper encore mais vu le regard fou qu'il avait, il serait bien capable de la mordre si elle s'approchait.

Elle ne pensait pas que cela marcherait tout de même et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Nami avait beaucoup de force... comme quoi, tous les hommes avaient un point faible : leurs couilles.

D'ailleurs, c'était aussi de là d'où venait leur stupidité.

Elle se jura de refaire le coup à Zoro si il l'ennuyait un peu trop prochainement.

En plus, Kid semblait vraiment incapable de bouger ! Nami avait l'impression qu'il contenait sa douleur.. Et que cela le mettait encore plus en colère.

Tant pis !

Elle, elle, était de très bonne humeur tout d'un coup.

Elle lui adressa un sourire taquin et ramassa le poignard qui gisait à ses côtés.

« Je me demande bien ce que je pourrais avec.. » dit-elle, suggestive, en jouant avec le large couteau.

Elle porta son regard sur le pantalon, dévoilant un sourire édenté.

**_…_**

« Franchement, je me demande ce qui me retient de la tuer. » bougonna Eustass tandis que Nami, positionnée sur ses épaules, ne cessait se balancer très légèrement d'avant en arrière criant un petit _« Hiya Hiya »_.

Cela faisait environ une heure qu'ils marchaient. Des cigales chantonnaient gaiement et le vent faisait bouger les feuilles des arbres, créant des trouées de lumière. C'était vraiment un cadre idyllique.

Enfin, cela aurait été le cas s'il n'y avait pas le fabuleux Captain ronchon.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter ce bruit insupportable s'il-te-plaît ? »

« Non, tu as accepté d'être mon cheval. Débrouille-toi. » répondit tout simplement Nami.

Et elle reprit son rodéo, souriante.

Eustass soupira, exaspéré.

Il n'aurait pas du céder. Et en plus, il avait du avoir l'air tellement ridicule quand il avait crié _« Non, pas mon pantalon ! »_

Enfin, il avait commencé par lui dire qu'il lui ferait bouffer ses cheveux et la penderait avec mais cela n'avait été très efficace.

Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'il devait lui prêter son manteau. Il se les caillait lui ! Ce n'était pas un temps à sortir presque torse nu ! (NDA : Eustass a une espèce de chemise courte noire, comme après l'ellipse)

« Tu devrais me remercier de ne pas avoir abîmé ton pantalon. » lâcha soudainement Nami, quelques secondes après qu'il ait soupiré.

Kid haussa un sourcil, perplexe. Elle avait vraiment mauvaise foi.

Évidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ! Il lui avait donné de quoi faire une ceinture pour que son fichu jeans ne tombe pas ! Et son pistolet au passage pour qu'elle ait de quoi se défendre au cas où.

Et dire qu'après tout ça elle avait osé lui demander de la porter.

Elle était vraiment chiante.

« Bon, descends, tu me soûles. »

Il se baissa pour qu'elle puisse descendre tout en glissant le long de son dos.

Et il attendit que Nami bouge. Il attendit deux, puis trois, puis quatre secondes.. Elle ne descendit pas.

« Écoute, si tu te bouges pas d'ici trois secondes, tu vas te retrouver par terre et tu vas avoir mal. »

La situation ne changea pas d'un pouce. Et d'un coup, Kid se pencha en arrière.

Nami ne s'y attendait absolument pas et elle bascula soudainement en arrière. Cependant, elle eût la chance de ne pas tomber. Elle avait, Dieu ne sait comment, eut le réflexe refermer très, vraiment très _très_ vite ses jambes pour ne pas tomber. Et elle les avait refermées_ très_ fort.

Au point d'étrangler Kid, c'est pour dire.

Et le flot d'insultes qui devait sortir de sa bouche ne franchit pas ses lèvres.

Il avait décidément du mal à la virer de son dos ! Elle avait de bons abdos, la garce ! Et en plus, elle tentait de se redresser alors qu'il essayait de la faire descendre.

« Raaah ! » cria-t-il.

Comment diable faisait-elle pour rester suspendue comme cela ? Elle était plus résistante que prévue..

« Mais dégage bordel ! » dit-il en agitant les bras de partout.

Il finit par réussir à l'attraper et à la tirer hors de son dos. Et elle n'avait même pas l'air fatiguée par toutes ces gesticulations !

Il fulminait légèrement. Surtout quand elle le regarda pour lui dire « Zoro m'aurait porté jusqu'au bout, _**lui**_. »

Il se retint d'exploser et s'assit sur un rocher qui était juste à côté de lui.

« Tu es vraiment fatiguante, tu le sais ça ? » lâcha-t-un poil énervé.

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension, ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, passant de l'agacement à l'exaspération. Il ne chercha pas non plus à aller plus loin. Il aurait bien pu lui dire que c'était parce qu'elle était insupportable et qu'elle avait un sale caractère mais elle l'aurait mal pris et l'aurait emmerdé toute l'après-midi.

Et il ne voulait pas l'entendre crier des choses telles que _« Tu mens. »_, _« C'est de la mauvaise foi ! » _ou _« J'ai juste une forte personnalité ! » _toute l'après-midi. Il avait déjà assez souffert.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on va manger ? » demanda Nami.

Elle était étonnamment calme. C'était suspect.

« Si jamais on voit un lapin ou une connerie comme ça, on le tuera. »

Elle eût l'air embêtée. Et cela le contraria.

« Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas tuer un fichu lapin ? Il faudra bien qu'on mange. »

« Oui, mais je pensais que tu t'en chargerais tout seul. » avoua Nami en ronchonnant légèrement.

Kid roula des yeux. Elle était vraiment pas possible.

« Tu auras juste à tirer si tu en vois un ! Pas à viser, je m'occuperai du reste. »

Oui, parce qu'il savait que lui demander de tirer _et _de viser, c'était vraiment beaucoup trop. Et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se plaigne.

**_…_**

Ils avaient repris la route, avaient mangé et Nami ne s'était d'ailleurs pas plainte, un miracle.

Kid avait éviscéré l'animal pendant que Nami avait récolté un peu de bois. Ils avaient déjeuné autour du feu et avait fait une petite sieste.

Kid lui avait dit de s'installer à côté de lui, histoire qu'elle profite de son manteau en fourrure. Elle n'avait pas bronché.

Ils avaient paressé une ou deux heures comme cela. Tranquillement. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de marcher.

Puis ils s'étaient réveillés, avaient traîné avant de repartir une fois de plus. Nami avait gardé le manteau. Kid n'avait rien dit.

Pendant la marche, des idées noires les avaient assaillis. Et si leurs disputes avaient pu les éloigner de tout cela, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

Kid n'avait pas réussi à activer son mantra. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver ses camarades et accessoirement son bâteau.

Enfin, il espérait que c'était le cas. Et l'un de ses arguments principaux était le coup de pied que Nami lui avait infligé. Les autres étant que l'île était trop grande et que son haki d'observation n'était pas très développé.

Et quand bien même cela était vrai, il avait espéré voir de la fumée s'échapper vers le ciel. Il lui fallait un indice, un signe que Killer était toujours en vie.

Car sans lui, étrangement, il ne se voyait pas devenir le Roi des pirates. Cela n'aurait tout simplement pas la même saveur même s'il tout ce qu'il ferait serait piller et tuer (soit ses activités favorites après boire et forniquer). La présence de Killer lui était trop habituelle.

Et même si c'était le cas pour Heat et Wire, eux, ils pouvaient s'en passer. Pourquoi ? Car ils lui étaient dévoués. Ce n'était pas le cas de Killer.

Et tous les autres, éventuellement morts lors de la tempête, il s'en foutait. Tout ce qui importait, c'était ces trois-là et un en particulier. Mais il n'était pas du genre à espérer en vain.

Nami, elle, n'avait pas à s'apesantir sur le sort de tout son équipage. Heureusement.

Mais quand même, Zoro... elle avait traversé beaucoup de chose avec lui. Elle était sûre qu'il était encore en vie, même s'il le bateau avait volé en éclats.

Car Zoro était quelqu'un de chanceux et cela ne l'étonnerait pas que le lit où il était se mette à dériver et échoue sur la place sans encombre.

Mais le plus inquiétant était ses blessures. Et Nami ne savait pas pourquoi elle se préoccupait autant de simples blessures. Certaines, les anciennes s'étaient rouvertes, mais il avait connu pire.

Alors pourquoi ?

Peut-être qu'elle ne croyait tout simplement plus autant en la chance de Zoro et qu'elle voulait se convaincre que son intention sur le pont n'était pas la cause de son _éventuelle_ mort.

Et encore. Elle n'avait même pas imaginé cette option.

Mais elle avait beaucoup pensé à l' le fait qu'elle n'ait pas été fichue de voir qu'une tempête de cette ampleur se dessinait à l'horizon l'embêtait vraiment. Elle n'avait même pas remarquée qu'une dépression se formait quand l'air marin s'était réchauffé !

Mais s'était-il vraiment réchauffé ? Elle ne se souvenait pas d'un vent chaud caressant sa peau. Même qu'Eustass avait râlé contre la température en allant sur le pont et que Killer avait du le convaincre de rester dehors.

À moins que ces souvenirs lui fassent défaut. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, la tempête n'avait rien de naturel. Ou du moins rien de prévisible et du coup, des parades devraient être prises si le bateau était encore en état de naviguer.

Mais puisqu'il ne s'était pas échoué sur la plage, c'était plutôt bon signe et les autres viendraient les chercher.

Nami redoutait cependant un autre cas de figure. Le bateau s'était tout de même élevé dans les airs et les possibilités qu'il se soit écrasé quelque part sur l'île n'étaient peut-être pas à éviter.

Peut-être que c'était ce que Kid avait longtemps cherché du regard après avoir allumé le feu. Peut-être cherchait-il des traces de la chute du bateau sur les arbres situés plus haut. En tout cas, elle ne savait pas où il allait. Il devait savoir où étaient les autres et allait donc les rejoindre.

Mais elle n'avait pas osé lui demander. Parce que s'il ne savait pas, il ne savait pas non plus pour Zoro.

Et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il ne disait rien.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Il l'intercepta.

«Tu es fatiguée ? »

Étrange. Depuis le déjeuner, ils étaient bien plus agréables l'un envers l'autre. D'ailleurs, ils avaient chassé gaiement ensemble. Enfin, ils avaient beaucoup crié l'un sur l'autre pour la principale raison que Nami tentait de viser correctement les animaux alors qu'elle était vraiment mauvaise avec une arme à feu.

Et Kid devait ensuite l'empêcher de tomber au lieu de rédiger la balle vers le gibier. Nami n'arrivait pas à anticiper la force du coup de feu et manquait de tomber au sol. Et cela se répétait à chaque tentative.

Il lui criait qu'elle était nulle, elle répliquait qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

Mais l'ambiance était bon enfant.

Nami fit non de la tête.

« Si c'est le cas n'hésite pas. On trouvera un endroit où dormir. »

Cette fois-ci elle hocha de la tête. Cela l'étonna de voir Eustass attentionné. Elle lâcha un petit « Merci. » à voix basse, ne sachant pas si elle voulait qu'il l'entende ou pas. Et elle ne sut pas si il l'avait entendu d'ailleurs.

…

« Kid, je me demandais, où est-ce qu'on va ?»

Nami marchait très légèrement derrière Kid. Le chemin était plus pentu que précédemment et il faisait, finalement, déjà nuit.

Ils s'éclairaient avec une torche. heureusement que Kid avait un briquet sur lui. Et que ce briquet fonctionnait aussi d'ailleurs.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, pensant à autre chose.

« Vers le sommet de l'île. J'espère qu'on pourra voir quelque chose de là. »

Elle ne dit rien, fit aucun commentaire. Elle comprit qu'il ne savait pas où était Killer, le bateau ou Zoro.

Mais elle ne pleura pas.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher.

« Je suis fatiguée.»

Kid se retourna et la souleva. Il la prit dans ses bras.

« Tiens moi juste la torche, je vais nous trouver un endroit où dormir. »

Cependant, Nami ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Pourtant, bien qu'il doive la porter tout en s'éclairant ne gêna pas Kid.

Non.

Tout ce qu'il fit, c'est de continuer à marcher. Et ce jusqu'à qu'il trouve un abri convenable.

* * *

Voilààà.

Oh mon dieu je hais **vraiment** la mise en page de ce site. Tout est moche maintenant, je dois tout refaire et je peux même pas choisir ma police... !

**EDIT** : _J'ai essayé, j'ai vu, j'ai perdu._

**EDIT 2:**_ Hmmm. On peut en fait choisir sa présentation directement depuis le chapitre. S'il-vous-plaît, dites moi que vous n'utilisez pas le mode par défaut !_

J'ai essayé de mettre plus de description dans ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas si c'est réusssi.

Bref. J'ai aussi changé le style des dialogues, ca m'évitait d'en avoir à rallonge et je trouve ca plus agréable visuellement. J'espère que ce n'est pas gênant pour la lecture.

Aussi si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou de temps, dites le moi ! J'arrive jamais à les éradiquer totalement ces bestioles.

A bientôt je l'espère !


End file.
